An End Becomes A Beginning
by A Paige in a Book
Summary: What I wrote as my own original epilogue type thing for the ending of Twilight before I'd read any of the other books. JFF, one-shot.


_(a/n)I wrote this on impulse whenI finished Twilightas it was so unresolved. This takes place directly after the end of the last chapter/epiloge._

**Twilight: New Last Chapter**

It was painful, agonizing, I could sense every second of it, which seemed like ten minutes to every one. His lips were on my neck, but he hesitated. Then his teeth on my neck, but he didn't bite. We just stood there, he wanted to he _really_ wanted to. There was once again that odd cold energy running through us like electricity. Now is the time I would have been nervous, but I felt this overwhelming trust in him. "Do it." I less then whispered into his ear.

The bite its self wasn't that bad that bad or maybe it was just Edward. I felt the venom freeze me in place before I felt pain. I barely remember falling to the ground writhing. There was what seemed like weeks or months maybe a year of agony. It was like being stabbed several thousand times while being burned alive. I could barely wrap my mind around thoughts of any kind besides pain. Although at the time I was unsure of the reason for my blind pain, I some how knew it was for some good cause that would come eventually, but eventually seemed very far off. I could sense people around me, always comforting arms, and voices that were no more then odd familiarsounds. There was also a smell, it grew stronger and more potent the whole time, and it helped me in more ways then I truly knew. It was slow but I was regaining consciousness; I sort of knew how I was, and the reason I was like this…Edward…I love him so much. It was like waking up from a dream, (more like a nightmare) it was slow yet immediate consciousness. I felt awake, very awake but my eyes were still closed. The voices around me…I could hear Carlisle, then Edward his strong arms holding me, my stomach fluttered at how close we were.

"Well, goodbye." I opened my eyes soon enough to see Carlisle run out the door. Now I was much more aware of my surroundings. We were in Edward's room, I felt lines of tears down my face, and I was shaking. I was also hungry, very hungry. Istruggled to turn so I would be facing him but he held me tighter and whispered, "It's ok," into my hair.

"I know," I replied still shaking.

He swiftly turned me around to look me in the eyes. His eyes were dark, his emotions unreadable I couldn't tell if he was excited, or depressed. His lips were soon on mine kissing me with more passion then we had dared before. It was over far sooner then I would have liked and he continued to stare at me, his eyes still unreadable. And still holding me close.

"I love you." I felt compelled to state the obvious.

"How much did it hurt?" He looked so concerned, I love that about him.

Finding myself at a loss for words to correctly describe I mearly said "A lot."

"How do you feel now?"

"Woozy," I answered as truthfully as possible, "and hungry."

"That is to be expected." His mouth did that crooked smile I liked so much but his eyes were still pained.

"And what about you?"

"I hated seeing you like that, and there was nothing I could do to help you." Heatempted to help me get to my feet but unsurprisingly I fell over. He once again put his arms around me and held me tight. "As for you being hungry, we will probably leave in an hour or so."

"Leave? Where?"

"To go hunting," he said as if it were obvious smiling again, "but for now we mustn't keep everyone waiting." Then answering my unasked question. "They want to see you. They are listening at the door right now."

The door opened to reveal everyone, save for Carlisle, with excited looks,not so muchRosalie. Although I didn't notice them at first, I only saw the mirror next to his door. In the mirror was me, sort of; my skin was pale, even more pale then I'm accustomed to, almost white and my face was -different, better, there were absolutely no imperfections. I was oddly flawless, to see myself like that was weird. And that's when it hit me the hardest, I am a vampire, Edward and I could now be together forever! The thought of that in my mind and I couldn't help but smile. Everyone just stood there, starring at me, and it was now awkward, for me at least, as Edward was still holding me.

"Hello," I said uncertainly.

Alice was the first to attempt to come up and hug me. "You will have to let her go eventually, Edward." She said but he only held tighter making the face of a stubborn child.

"No. I'm not done holding her," he stated. I felt like a new toy, everyone wants to play with Bella. Alice decided to just take Edward in her arms too, and hug me with him.

Everyone just continued to smile, but they weren't smiling for me they were happy that Edward had found someone to make him happy. Ether way I now get to spendan eternity with Edward, what more couldI ask for.

My life as I had known it, was now over. But a new life (can I say life if I have no pulse?) was just beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any books of the Twilight series.


End file.
